


They came from a different dimension

by Blazecap



Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I wouldn’t call this a crossover, More like a Easter egg, Post-Epiosde: s02e08 The Rescue, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazecap/pseuds/Blazecap
Summary: Gideon warns cara of the comming dangers to the known galaxy.
Series: Mando Season 2 Aftermath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090790
Kudos: 2





	They came from a different dimension

Cara filed the paperwork for Gideon’s arrest as well as Dr.Pershing. She was struggling to come up with a good cover story on what exactly happened on the light cruiser. One minute you're making your last stand against the Dark Troopers, next thing you know the hero of the galaxy himself shows up to slice them like a hot knife through butter.

Cara’s thoughts wandered to Dr.Pershing’s situation. Unfortunately, while he did give valuable intel his association with the Imperial Remnant is still noted. Even if she vouches for him, the New Republic will still force him to serve a sentence(she may be able to reduce that sentence but that’s about it). Cara wishes she could do more, but can’t promise anything. She felt empathic for a man that probably wanted nothing more than freedom but it’s the law. She doesn’t question it, she only serves it.

“Heh. HA HA HA HA!” Moff Gideon burst into a fit of laughter. Like he was just told the funniest joke. He wheezed away, catching his breath from laughing so hard.

He’s lost his damn mind Cara thought. It seems finally getting caught had broken the ISP officer. He had been reduced to nothing, serving a faction that died four years ago at the Battle of Jakku. 

“What so funny?” Cara asked the Moff directly. “You lost. Your gonna be taken into questioning. You know a LOT of things, things the New Republic wants to know.”

“Of my dear... you have no idea what’s he in store for your new republic...” He trialed off composing himself to his more professional disposition. 

“You see when Emperor Palpatine died, he decided most of the Empire should die with him. However select individuals such as myself were given special tasks.” Gideon explained standing up in this cell, patting off all the dust his uniform collected.

“Like what?” Cara asked curiously as to where he was going with this. The hell if talking about? What sort of task could the Emperor have given him?

“Well, you see most were sent off to the unknown regions. Probably to rebuild I assume. However, people such as myself were tasked to protect the known galaxy.” He said calmly. The crazed look in his eye said there was more to his words.

“From what?” Cara rebutted. Not sure what to make of the Moff’s words.

“From beast not seen before, not even from the unknown regions.” He answered bluntly, pushing his faces against the cell bars. 

“Then where are they coming from?” She asked now wanting him to get to his point. He had a real flair for the dramatics she noted.

“From a different dimension altogether. One where most of the light has been drained. One where these dangerous beast lurk.” Gideon said with an ominous tone to his voice. “Have you noticed a rise in reports of tears in the sky?” He asked the Marshal. 

“Well...” Cara thought about it some more. She had seen a strange pattern of the citizen report strange wormholes in the sky. At first, she dismissed them but as they keep coming, she eventually compiled a list of those reports. “Now that you mention it, there have been strange sightings the past few months.”

“Ah, I see. Then that means they're seeping into our galaxy. Just as I feared.” Gideon said now with a concerned look on his face.

“What’s this have to do with the child?” referring to Din’s adoptive son Grogu. “How does he fit into all this?” Wondering what the point in kidnapping the child. Trying to piece together herself with what they found back at that base.

“Well, you see we needed to create a being powerful enough to combat these beasts. His blood was necessary, it was for the greater good.”Dr.Pershing chimed on the conversation listening to the entire time. “We believe it could even bring back Emperor Palpatine.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I ever hear.” Cara scoffing at the idea of the Emperor returning. She’s sure the stars will die out before that ever happens.

“But it’s true.” Gideon affirming to the Dr.’s word. “These beast pose a much larger threat than you realize.”

“But why hasn’t the empire thought to use these ‘beasts’ to enforce its rule across the galaxy? What’s stopping you from doing that?” Cara asked pointing out the obvious question.

“Quite the contrary my dear. Even Emperor Palpatine himself saw the threat these beasts pose even if we could tame them. There’s always the possibility they can escape and cause chaos and destruction. Everything the Empire doesn’t stand for.” Gideon told Cara continuing his ominous tone.

“How do I know not of what you just said didn’t come out of your ass?” She asked not sure if she should believe these Imperials.

“I have no reason to lie here and now. I’m merely warning you of the coming threat,” Gideon admits. 

“Huh... so you got a name for these ‘beast’?” She asked. If this was some big ploy it’s a well-thought-out one Cara thought.

“Why yes, we have them codenamed...

The Ultra Beast.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDk if I should label this a crossover but here's a fun thought I figured might as put it out there. Hope you enjoyed I have at least one more story left then I 'm done(for now at least).


End file.
